Chunky Monkey
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Ron and Monty get rid of a serious problem that plagues them and other disturbing concepts. Rated for a few swear words.


****

CHUNKY MONKEY

Yay, this is my first story that I wrote by myself so be kind with me.

This is a continuation of Bakura's KP stories that she has written and asked me to finish while she is away in Japan on a foreign exchange program to research Japanese culture and animals. She has given me her email and this Fanfiction account and will only write as a guest writer since she will be too busy to write.

Now that you know where Bakura went and why I'm taking her place, so now on with the story.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft.

Chunky Monkey ice cream is owned by Ben and Jerry's.

Simple and Clean is sung by Utada Hikaru. 

Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and licensed by 4Kids Entertainment.

By the way, this goes out to all the crazy fan girls of Monkey Fist and Ron Stoppable out there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the hell off of me you crazy fan girl!" Monty grabbed the super deformed demented fan girl of his off of his neck and tossed her out the window. He closed it and continued walking to the library. "If I ever find out who gave out my address to these freaks of nature, I will so unleash some Mystical Monkey power on them!" he fumed. He reached the library and slammed down on the couch. "I sense anger from you Monty." Ron placed a bookmark in the book he was reading and sat it down on the table. "That is the fifth time THIS WEEK that a crazy fan girl got in here and latched her filthy little fingers on me! I'm sick and tired of them pawing me!" "Hey I have problems too. Just this morning, I woke up to find one of them trying to steal my boxer shorts." "So Stoppable has fan girls too huh?" Ron gave the English lord an evil glare.

"Monty, Ronnie, what's wrong?" Amy came into the room carrying a tray full of cookies. "It's those darn fan girls. They won't leave us alone!" Monty grumbled. "Well, why don't you get your monkey ninja and those monkey Heartless on them." "We tried it, but they're sneakier than ninjas. They like are magic or something!" Ron groaned. "So what are you going to do?" Amy asked, munching on a cookie. "I'm going to go get some ice cream from the kitchen. I can't think on an empty stomach." Monty got up. "Wait, I'll go with you." Ron jumped up. "Better to be in a group." Amy got up too. "I'll go make some more cookies." The three headed down to the kitchen.

Monty opened up the freezer and got out his Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream he loved. "Can I have some? I've always wanted to try that flavor." Ron asked. "Sure. There's another pint in there." "Whoo-hoo!" As the two were eating the ice cream and Amy was mixing up more cookie dough, there was a crash in one corner of the kitchen. "What the hell was that!?" Monty stood up and ran over to the source still holding his pint of ice cream. He saw something move. "Um, are you okay whoever you are?" "MONKEY FIST!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" "AHHHH!!! Fan girl!!!!" The fan girl advanced toward Monty when she spied what he was holding. "WAAAAHHHH! Our weakness! The one fan girl weakness! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?" she screamed. "What? You want some ice cream?" Monty said holding out the Chunky Monkey ice cream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The fan girl suddenly exploded. Monty blinked a couple of times. "Did that just happen?" Ron asked walking up to Monty. "I guess that this ice cream is their weakness. Good thing this is my favorite and I always keep plenty of it." "Uh, actually, this is this last pint." Ron said spooning a mouthful in his mouth. "Well, we're just going to have to get more huh." Monty jumped on the table a gleam in his eye. "Yay! Road trip!" Ron and Amy yelled.

Monty grabbed the keys from the key rack and the three raced to the roof where Monty's banana jet was parked. "So where are we going to go to get the secret weapon?" Ron asked. "I was thinking that store you like, Smarty Mart. I hear their prices are really great." "They are. Why all the clothes I buy come from there. Even Rufus…Rufus! I completely forgot about him! I wonder how he is." "We could go get him if you want. Of course you'll have to face Kim." Monty said as he turned on the engine and made the jet rise. "Meh, I don't want to talk to her…" "Well, either talk to her or forget about your mole rat." "NAKED mole rat thank you very much." "Well, do you want Rufus or not?" "Yeah, I guess."

The jet sped off in the direction of Middleton, USA and judging by how fast Monty was driving, they would get there in an hour. Ron put in a CD in the CD player and began singing. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go, simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…" "Ron?" Monty interrupted. "Yes?" "Who sings that song?" "Utada Hikaru." "Then you should let her sing it." "You like being a cold sadistic bastard don't you?" "Better than being a blue trench coat wearing idiot and a guy in a skirt." "True." "Guys, could we stop at my house? I'd like to get some stuff I was working on." Amy spoke up. "Sure Amy. Just don't take anything WEIRD." Monty quipped. 

They landed in the Possible's yard. Ron jumped out and knocked on the door. Jim and Tim answered the door. "Hey Ron, how have you been? We've been worried. So has Kim." Jim said. "Rufus sure missed you. Are you here to pick him up?" Tim asked. "Yeah, and I wanted…" Ron stopped when he saw Kim walking down the stairs. "Ron!" Kim screamed as she saw Ron. She ran down to him and gave him a huge hug. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" she asked. Just then Rufus came running down the stairs and jumped into Ron's pocket. Ron kissed Kim on the cheek and ran out. "Don't worry Kim! I'll talk to you later!" he yelled as he jumped back in the yellow jet. Kim looked at the rising jet in shock. "He's been with Monkey Fist?" she asked aloud. She blinked a few times then began to walk to the kitchen. "Hey sis, what are you doing?" Tim asked. "I'm going to take a lot of aspirin then take a nap. I need to process what I just saw."

The jet soon arrived at Amy's house. After a few grueling minutes staring at the disgustingly cheery flowers, pink flamingos, and lawn gnomes that littered the geneticist's yard, Amy came out with a huge duffel bag. "What's in the bag?" Ron asked. "Oh just some DNA, my portable DNA splicer and my Pokemon DVD'S.

They got to Smarty Mart and after a sad and depressing encounter with Frugal Lucre, a deranged lawn gnome, and an electronic raccoon on the fritz, the gang finally reached the ice cream section. They quickly grabbed every Chunky Monkey container they could find and raced to the checkout. "That will be $267 dollars please." the cashier said. Monty took out his credit card. "Oh my gosh! You're Lord Monty Fiske! I watch your show on the Knowledge Channel all the time! Can I have your autograph?" "Sure." Monty sighed and signed the girls stomach. "I will never wash my stomach again." she crooned. Monty rolled his eyes and they grabbed the bags of ice cream and hauled them into the jet.

Once they got home, they stocked the freezer with all the ice cream, throwing out everything else. "Well, now that we have this stuff, we should be safe." Monty sighed. "Question Monty. What about when you go to sleep? You can't eat ice cream all the time." Amy said. "You're right! Amy, could you make some sort of body spray that smells like the ice cream?" "Yes." "Then let's do it. Fan girls beware! Your days of drooling over me are over!" Monty began to laugh his shrill monkey laugh. "Dude, that's creepy." Ron groaned. "Sorry." 

An hour later, they all sat down in the living room and began watching Amy's Pokemon DVD's while eating Chunky Monkey ice cream and smelling like said ice cream. As for Kim, she woke up six hours later after taking so much aspirin only to find Jim and Tim had surrounded her bed with lime jello. As she tried to make her way to her door, she slipped and fell in the muck and was green for three days. Luckily, she was off on spring break so nobody saw her except for the tweebs which now call her The Jolly Green Kimmie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hopefully that will get me a few reviews. I can't long drawn out plots like Bakura can but I know I can get better.

And no offence to fan girls. I'm sure there are tons of fan girls out there that like Chunky Monkey ice cream. I know I sure do. The fan girls in this story are just super psycho, emotionless, unless it's the guy they are crushing on, and very ugly.

Please review.


End file.
